1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a document holder and more particularly to such a holder made of transparent sheeting which permits the user to view and show to others all of the documents contained therein without removing the documents from the holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Especially when traveling, documents such as tickets, boarding passes, passports, return tickets, driver's licenses and other forms of identification need to be shown frequently prior to boarding aircraft, to immigration personnel, customs officials and at other security check points. Such documents are generally kept in separate holders such as wallets, passport holders, etc. Thus, such documents must be taken out of their holders each time they are presented or held in one's hand for some time which presents the hazard of their being lost or stolen.
Various holders have been developed in the prior art to overcome this problem such as the devices described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,673 issued May 1, 1990 to Mitsuyama and U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,816 issued Jul. 28, 1998 to Zapawa. While these prior art devices employ transparent ticket pockets for holding tickets, cards, or the like, they have certain shortcomings. The Mitsuyama patent has small slits formed therein which are only suitable for holding business cards or the like. This device is not adapted to hold a variety of items such as passports, tickets, etc. The Zapawa patent is adapted to hold a “memorabilia” card and a ticket or two. It does not have a plurality of different size pockets suitable for carrying a variety of different items and thus is limited in its utilization.